The Darkest secrets
by Anime-kingdom1
Summary: Lynn discover Lincoln darkest secret. will this secret ruin his life or will it change into something beautiful. yes this is a loudcest story, don't like don't read
1. chapter 1

**hey guys long time no see, how everyone been, I hope y'all have been good. here is a loud house story and yes it is a loudcest story so if you don't like that then don't read it**.

Lincoln walked down the street, enjoying the warm sunny day and the decent day he had at school "hello guy, today must of been my luckiest day ever" he side to the reader "luck must of have been on my side today because me and tabby had accidentally started a small food fight in lunch which caused the principal to quickly come but instead of us getting caught, principal huggins had thought chandler had started it which made him get a week of detention, then in class we had a surprised pop quiz and believe it or not, the questions was somewhat easy hehe maybe Lisa is rubbing off on me" he said happily as he had made it home.

Lincoln noticed vanzilla wasn't in the driveway, making him raise a brow and going inside the house, quickly noticing it was dead quiet which was really weird because there was NEVER a time it had been quiet, not even at night.

"Hello? Anyone here?" he said out loud as he went upstairs, looking both ways in the hallway before he decided to check everyone room's, starting with the twins and made his way up to Lori and leni room.

"no one here." He said to himself as he went to the kitchen to get a snack, he notice a note on the table

"Lincoln

Me and your farther had went to the store, we had took the girls with us. We will be back later

Love mom"

Lincoln had read the note with a large smile "woo-hoo!" He cheer with a large smile as he had jumped out of his clothes, all expect for his underwear and danced his way up the stairs and into his room, grabbing a new comic he brought the other day and jumped on his bed as he started to read in peace which was something rare in the loud house.

A few minutes later, Lincoln had finished reading his comic and was done with his homework so he wouldn't have to worry about it later on, and now he was in his bed laying on it, nervously biting his lip.

Shaking a bit, Lincoln had slowly sat up in a sitting position, getting off his bed, he had poke his head into the hallway "H-hello? A-anyone here?" He called out as he was only met with silent, nodding he had close his door and locked it.

Lincoln started taking deep breaths trying to calm his stomach clenching nervousness about what he was about to do, he walked to his bed, stopping once he was in front of it, and slowly sink to his knees, reaching under his bed, searching for something.

Lincoln hand hit against a box then he had slowly grabbed onto it and slowly pulled it out, it was a normal suitcase with a lock on which he had a key for, placing the suitcase on the bed he had went to go get the key that was hidden in one of his ace savvy comic's.

After finding the key he had slowly went to the suitcase and unlocked it, hearing the 'click' he had pulled off the lock and slowly placed it on the bed near the suitcase, next he grabbed the zippers and pulled them the opposite direction, stopping once they couldn't go any further, with one last deep breath he had slowly opened the suitcase...

 **Well there we go, chapter 1 is complete and this time, I will make sure I finish this story... I have a bad habit of starting stuff and not finishing -mostly story's- but no more of that anyway like comments and review**


	2. chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 and yes I know I just posted and doing another chapter all in the same day, don't expect 2 updates in one day, everytime. I was on a role and wanted to keep it going but anyway here chapter 2**

Lynn was walking home, coming from football practice. Today she was able to bench press more than almost the whole team but there was 2 people that was able to lift just as much, which had annoyed her a bit because she was **LYNN LOUD** she didn't come in second or third in anything, no matter what it was she was number 1, and she wouldn't have it any other way but other than that practice was easy.

Lynn made it home, walking in she looked around "yo anyone here" she said as she walked into the kitchen, getting something to drink she noticed the letter that was left for Lincoln and the pile of clothes, chuckling to herself she made her way upstairs and to his room. She had walked to his room and barge right in "Hey linc... " she said but stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widened at the scene before her.

Lincoln was standing in his room wearing a orange girl's shirt with a blue thigh high skirt, and a flower pin in his hair.

Lincoln looked at Lynn in pure horror as the color in his face drained, almost making him as pale as Lucy. He had jumped on his bed and quickly wrapping himself in his cover "get out!" He yelled loudly and Lynn had quickly left, closing the door behind her.

Lynn couldn't believed what she saw, Lincoln in that skirt, that hair pin... 'W-was he gay?' She thought to herself 'No that couldn't of been right'. She remember his embarrassing videos he had post for that school contest. She had quickly went to her and her sister shared room, going in and closing the door, not coming out until the family had gotten back.

Lynn had gotten on her bed as she started to think about the events that had took place, thinking about what to do the next time she seem him, what to say, how to act... Her mind had slowly crept back to Lincoln in them clothes, thinking about how shapely his leg's were and how that shirt had shown off a kinda coke bottle body she didn't know he had...

Lynn eye's widened as she had mentality slapped herself ' _WHAT THE HELL AM I_ _THINKING_ ' she yelled at herself in her head ' _THAT IS YOUR BROTHER AND NOT ONLY THAT BUT YOU ARE THINKING ABOUT HIM IN GIRL CLOTHES_ ' she shook her head as she felt disgusted with her, trying to get rid of the thoughts but couldn't "...h-he d-did look c-cute" she said quietly to herself, she bit her look as she decided to just sleep on it 'maybe I should tell the other's...' She thought as she closed her eye's and went to sleep

 **well** **there is chapter 2 heh hope you like it so far, see ya on my next update**


	3. chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 also the reason why I keep updating this story so fast is because I been thinking about this story for a few weeks now, so I want to quickly finished this while it is still fresh in my head.**

Lincoln was in his bed, hiding under the covers with his heart beating out of his chest ' _oh god oh god oh god_ ' he thought to himself as he felt sick to his stomach, the thought of Lynn telling everyone what she saw almost made him throw up in fear, the fear of everyone treating him differently, the fear of being disowned, the fear of his parents finding out that he was wearing girl clothes... He could feel the throw up and tears coming.

His eye's widened as he had quickly ripped off the clothes, falling off the bed in the process but he didn't care, he had stood up and ripped off the clothes from his body before ripping them into pieces. Grabbed all the pieces of rip fabric, he was looking for a place to hide them where no one would ever find them, his eye's stopped at the window.

Lincoln ran to it and opened it, pushing his hands though the window, he had let them go, letting all the pieces fly away, thankful for it being a windly day. He had quickly put on his normal clothes and grabbed the suitcase and tossed it back under the bed before he had gotten back onto his bed, pulling his cover over him and closed his eye's wishing this was all a nightmare...

3 hours had passed in the not so 'loud' house before the front door was kicked opened, then came the yelling and running of 9 individual special sister's, behind them came their parents with some bags in their hand's as they went to the kitchen "can someone go get Lincoln and lynn, dinner will be ready soon" call their farther.

"I like tots will" leni said as she got up and went upstairs while the rest had started to fight for the tv.

Leni had first went to Lucy's and Lynn room, knocking on the door before opening it, popping her head in the room "hey Lynn, dad had said to like get up, dinner is soon" she said as Lynn had woke up, leni had left the room then walked to Lincoln's room and knocked on the door, then pop her head into the room "hey Linc dad had said to get up" she said happily but she seen him jump a bit.

"Like are you ok, linky" she said worried.

"Y-yes I'm ok, I will be down soon" Lincoln said as leni looked a bit unsure but nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Lincoln was talking deep breaths as his heart was racing and his mind was trying to make sense of the millions of thoughts that was racing thought his head, he took a deep breath and slowly came from the bed.

Lincoln had slowly came from his room, closing the door behind him and Lynn was doing the same, they both looked at each other and froze up, neither knowing what to say or do, Lynn and Lincoln word's was caught in their throat as it suddenly felt like they was both swallowing sand

Lynn had forced her eyes away and forced her body to move, going downstairs leaving Lincoln behind alone with his thoughts, after what felt like hour's which was probably 5 minutes, Lincoln had gulped and slowly made his way to the staircase where he could hear the whole family talking loudly, doing there own thing.

"Dinner time" there dad called out making the kid's groan because it was dad special casserole. Everyone had went to the table, Lynn as the far end on one side of the table and Lincoln at the other end on other side as they both refuse to talk or even look at each other.

After dinner was finish everyone had went to their own area and as for Lincoln, he had quickly went back to his room and Lynn going to her share room.

 **Heh I'm going** **to end this chapter right here and yes I know there wasn't much action but it coming... Maybe in the next chapter heh who knows *wiggle eyebrows ***


	4. chapter 4

The moon was high in the sky, illuminating the peaceful small city of royal woods, the sounds of insects playing their song's could be heard. In the loud house everyone had fell asleep, all expect for 2 loud's

Lynn laid in her bed as she couldn't sleep, her mind wouldn't let her as much as she wanted to, she looked over at her sister, lucy. seeing her asleep she sighed and shook her head ' _I... I have to know_ ' she thought as she grabbed her phone, taking a deep breath she started to message Lincoln.

' _Lincoln are you awake_ '

Lincoln jumped once he heard his phone go off, grabbing his phone and looking at it, his heart had jumped into the throat as he had looked at the message, taking a deep breath he had responded

' _Yes. I'm up_ ' he wrote her, 2 minutes had pass before he had gotten a response back

' _We need_ to talk. Go to the basement' she response as she slowly stood up, left the room, quietly going downstairs then to the basement.

Lincoln almost passed out from fear but he had forced himself to quietly get out of bed and go into the hallway, going downstairs as quietly as possible before he had made his way into the basement, each step he took had truly added to the stomach punching fear. Lincoln saw Lynn standing in the basement with the light turned on, lighting up the basement.

Lynn was standing in the middle of the basement as she had watched Lincoln slowly come down the stairs, the fear was noticeably on his face but then again she was sure it was the same for her.

Lincoln had stepped from the last step, his feet touching the basement floor and he had slowly stepped closer to Lynn until they was a few feet away. "Y-you wanted to talk" he asked weakly as he looked at her.

Lynn nodded and took a deep breath as she had looked at him she note how vulnerable he had look "Lincoln... Are you... Gay?" She asked softly making his eye's widened.

"W-what!? No I not gay" he said shocked, sure he would occasionally think a guy was good looking but every guy is like that

"Then explain the clothes" Lynn said as she had a clear image of Lincoln's leg's and that coke bottle figure, a slow blush was starting to spread across her face but she had used all of her will power to stop it.

Lincoln looked away, biting his lip a bit, he had slowly explained how at first it had slowly started out as a joke but after some deep thinking and reflecting it had became a bit more.

Lynn had listened to him explain and she had kinda understood where he was coming from, awhile back she had a crush on this guy but when she finally told him he had rejected her, thinking she was a boy because of how she dressed and acted.

"Please don't think I'm a freak" Lincoln whimper to her as she had looked at him sadly and went to him before she had hugged him tightly, rubbing his back

"Lincoln I love you, I don't think you are a freak" she said as she held him while he had hugged her back "and since we are being honest... I-I have been thinking about what you was wearing" she said as Lincoln looked at her shocked while she had kinda smirked at him.

"W-what?" He said as he suddenly felt nervous as he didn't like the look she had.

 **Heh I'm going** **to end it here heh like, comment, and enjoy**


	5. chapter 5 -fixed-

**this is a smut chapter so read at your own risk**.

Millions of thoughts was rushing though Lynn head ' _do I really consider Lincoln a girl_ ' she thought to herself ' _yeah he barely last a second when we play together but still... Maybe... Maybe I just using this against him cause everyone I know, think I am lesbian_ ' she thought to herself as she had lost count of how many times, people had thought she was a lesbian all because of how she acted and how she dressed, she would be lying to herself if she haven't thought about what it would be like to be a guy...

She had looked backed at Lincoln as he looked back at her with his wide innocent eyes, her reasoning was trying to stop her but the sexual dominant she felt towards him had made her toss reason out the window... She was going to make him hers and no one would stop her.

Lincoln was forcefully pressed against the wall, while Lynn had slammed her lips against his, her tongue pushed itself into his mouth, exploring every inch of the inside of his mouth.

Lincoln tried to push her off of him, grabbing her by her shoulders to push her off of him but she didn't moved instead, Lynn had grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head and kept them there while she had pulled her head back, letting them breathe.

"Lynn sto-Ahhh!" Lincoln started but cried out as Lynn had attack his exposed neck, he started to struggle against her but it was pointless, after a few moments he had slowly started to pant, his body feeling incredibly hot "l-lynn p-p-please" he panted and begged her as his mind started to get clouded

Lynn had let go of his wrists so she could grabbed his night shirt, ripping it opened letting buttons fly everywhere, she had looked at his upper body then started to kiss him on his neck and down to his collarbone, earning a moan which was music to her ears

Lincoln was moaning and panting while Lynn continue to kiss his collarbone, he let out a sharp gasp as Lynn had suddenly bite down onto his left collarbone, sucking on it roughly, he leg's had felt weak and his cock started to quickly get rock hard, straining against his underwear.

Lynn had grabbed him by his thighs and lift him up into the air, wrapping his leg's around her waist, smirking a bit when she felt them tightened around her.

Lincoln was sandwiched between the wall and Lynn, who was biting his other collarbone, earning a breathless moan and his arm wrapping around her head "d-don't stop" he moan and begged her

Lynn was overwhelmed with the primal power she felt as she continue to mark Lincoln as hers and hers alone, she pulled her head back and looked at the large purple circles on each of his collarbone and looked at the bite marks she knew that would stay there for awhile, she looked at Lincoln who was red in the face with a look of pure bliss and lust, the whole thing had spark a new flame within lynn.

Lynn had grabbed Lincoln by his ass and carried him over to the washing machine, placing him on top of it she grabbed his ripped open shirt and pulled it off of him completely, tossing it behind her she had licked her lips as she looked at how soft his skin was. She had quickly grabbed her own shirt and pulled it over her head, showing her completely fit body along with her undying muscles and her abs, she also wasn't wearing a bra so her breasts was on full display which had turned Lincoln on even more then word's could describe.

Lynn looked at him and smirked as she knew he was looking at her body, she grabbed his waist and kissed him, enjoying the feeling of him melting from it, letting her do whatever she wanted to him.

Lincoln was slowly losing his mind from all the pleasure Lynn was causing him, never feeling anything like it before he couldn't get enough of it.

Lynn smirked as she had unwrap his leg's from around her waist along with her head, breaking the kiss looking at a totally lust filled Lincoln "stand up" she commanded and he had obeyed by sliding off the washing machine, almost falling from how weaking his leg's felt, feeling like jelly.

"Now strip" she command and he nodded, slowly hooking his thumbs thought his pants and underwear, slowly pulling them down as Lynn had gotten a good look at what he was packing ' _heh it got to be at least... 6 or 7 inches, Not bad linc'_ she thought with a grin as his cock was rock hard, he had stepped out of his clothes completely naked, letting Lynn soak up the sight of his fully shaped leg's and slightly coke bottle figure.

Lynn had pushed Lincoln down on to his knee's while she had pulled off her short and pantie, showing her hairless soaked pussy, she grabbed Lincoln head and pulled it against her cunt, rubbing herself against his nose and mouth "start licking bitch" she moaned and Lincoln had obeyed, gladly started to lick her cunt while she kept rubber herself against his face roughly.

After 5 minutes of her fucking Lincoln face, she moaned and gripped his head tightly, digging her nails into it "I going to cum" she panted as she started to cum all over his face, while he continue to lick her, after 2 minutes she had finally stopped, stepping back on wobbly leg's as she looked at Lincoln soaked face, she looked in between his leg's, looking at his throbbing cock and smirked.

"On your back" she told Lincoln as he panted for air a bit but did as he was told, getting on his back with his cock straight into the air, she smirked and walked to him, rising her foot she had stepped on his cock, pushing it against his stomach, causing Lincoln and gasp and moan loudly.

Lynn smirked down at Lincoln as she started to twist her on his cock like she was putting out a cigarette, causing him to moan and whimper "for now on you belong to me. You are my girl from here on out. Do you understand" she said as Lincoln nodded his head

"Y-yes lynn! I belong to you!" He moaned loudly, lynn had moved her foot, getting on her knee's and grabbed his throbbing cock and started to jerk him off quickly and roughly, feeling his cock started to twitch, she watched as cum started to shoot out, flying high into the air before falling back onto Lincoln, covering his chest, stomach, and some of his neck before he stopped.

Lynn looked at how much cum he had shot out, slightly amazed before she looked at a barely conscious Lincoln, she had lean down and licked some of the cum from his chest before she had crawl over to his face and kissed him, pushing so of his cum into his mouth as she had swallow her share and watched as he had swallowed as well, she pulled her head back smirking "I love you Lincoln loud" she said as she watched him smile a bit, trying to keep his eye's open

"I love you to Lynn loud" he said as she laid beside him, kissing his cheek

"heh we keep this between just me and you, ok love" she said making him smile and nod before he passed out from exhaustion, lynn smile and kissed him on the lips one last time before she felled asleep as well

 **Holy shit this was and is the longest chapter I had ever wrote**!! **Anyway I hoped you had liked it and like always. Like, comment, and fap hahaha**


	6. AN

**Hello everyone it is me, anime-kingdom1.**

 **Check it out, I haven't posted another chapter for a reason, I think chapter 5 is a good place to stop but it is up to you guys, so here the deal I can**...

 **A) stop it with chapter 5**

 **or**

 **B) keep doing chapters of them talking, going on dates, and etc**

. **So comment what you want but until then, I will be working on other** **stuff.**


	7. chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6 and before you read it I just wanted to say that, this story is getting so much love that it is awesome so thanks, also in my A/N post EVERYONE wanted this story to keep going, so I will do just that BUT I will also be working on other stories so I not going to be updating this story every 3 or 4 day's ok, I will work on it whenever I can but anyway. Enjoy chapter 6**

Lincoln and Lynn was sitting in his room, neither of them refuse to look at each other as the previous events was fresh on their mind. Everyone was down stairs watching tv as they was loud enough to be heard all the way from downstairs.

Lincoln had a deep blush that had spread across his face, thinking about what Lynn did to him and how insanely good it had felt, licking his lips he had remember how she had tasted when she had came, he took a deep breath and slowly looked at Lynn and his eye's widened as he saw tears was slowly going down her face "L-lynn" he said shocked.

Lynn had jumped and turned her head from Lincoln, unable to look at him as she had quickly wiped away her tears, biting her lips.

"Lynn, please" Lincoln said as he felt his heart breaking at the sight of his sister crying. He reached out and had placed a gentle hand on her shoulders, he felt her tense up before she had slowly relax under his touch.

Lynn had took a shaky breath as she had looked at Lincoln, letting him see her red eye's, before he could say anything she had hugged him tightly, placing her head into the crook of his neck and cried silently, shocking Lincoln to the point word's wouldn't even form.

Lincoln gulped and hugged Lynn back, rubbing her back gently, slowly rocking back and forward to comfort her, it had worked as after a few moments she had stopped crying and continue to hug her before she had slowly pulled back, wiping away her tears and looked at Lincoln.

"I-im sorry Lincoln, I'm so sorry" Lynn said as she tried to keep her voice from breaking, she looked at Lincoln as he looked completely confused, she sighed and grabbed his hands "last night, i-i had took advantage of you and h-had basically r-rape you, I... I was acting in the heat of the moment"

Lincoln finally understood what she was talking about, shaking his head he had squeeze her hands "Lynn you have no reason to be sorry, I'm glad it had happened " he said as Lynn had started to shake her head but before she could say anything he had interpreted her "I love you Lynn and I love you more than a sister... There have been so many nights where I dreamt about someone taking charge and last night... Words can't describe how amazing it was" he said as he had blushed a bit

Lynn blushed as she had listened to him "b-but I had still took advantage of you" she said weakly, looking down

Lincoln just laughed a bit "Lynn, I live with TEN sisters who mostly fight about everything and one of the sisters is you, so I can hold myself in a fight heh you and everyone else had taught me how to defend myself" he said, making Lynn smile and laugh a bit, feeling proud.

"Lynn look at me" he said soft and Lynn sigh and slowly looked at Lincoln, seeing only love and compassion from within his eyes, he had squeeze her hands as he had lean over and kissed her softly

Lynn eyes widened before slowly closing, kissing him back as she started to take the lead, licking his lips, asking for permission into his mouth which he had accepted and opened his mouth for her tongue, she slid her tongue in his mouth, wrapping her tongue around his, earning a small moan from him which she had gladly drunk in.

Before she could do anything else, the room had quickly spin around and before she could react, she was slammed down onto the floor with Lincoln on top of her and her wrists pinned down, she looked at him shocked while he had just smile

"See, I told you I can defend myself " he said as he had gotten off of her and help her up, while she had smiled at him and punched his arm

"Heh nice moves" she laughed as she was caught off guard by the whole thing "heh who taught you that"

Lincoln just smiled and hugged her tightly which she hugged him back before they had split apart, still holding hand's "Lynn last night wasn't a mistake, I love you and wanted it to happen" he told her squeezing her hand "didn't feel feel good for you?"

"It did, beyond anything I had ever felt" she had told him, since it was the truth.

"Then why fight it, let's be together. Be mine and I will be yours" he said as he had wrapped his arms around her neck while she had nodded

Lynn had grabbed his hands, looking down at him with a grin "heh alright" was all she said before his eyes widened as he had realized something.

"W-what about the others, what if they found out" Lincoln said as he completely forgot about everyone else

"Then so be it" Lynn smirked and started to kiss him which he had slowly returned while she grabbed his hips, slowly breaking the kiss "Lincoln?"

"Yes" he said as he had looked at her

"You still didn't fully explain why you was wearing girl clothes " she said causing him to blush deeply

"B-because it had just f-felt right b-but I not gay" he told her blushing while she had just smile and kissed his forehead while she had hugged him and Lincoln smiled and closed his eye's, enjoying being embraced by his love, not caring what the future had to throw at them

 **Hope you had liked this chapter** , **not much had happened in this chapter but it is ok**


	8. Christmas special

Lincoln woke up with a yawn before stretching, popping some joints causing him to let out a sigh of satisfaction before he got out of bed, looking outside from his window and smile brightly as snow had covered everything, his door was kicked opened by Lana and lola.

"LINCOLN COME ON, THERE ARE PRESENTS. HURRY UP" they yelled as he had looked at them and saw them smiling brightly, looking above them he had seen all of his other sisters run out of their rooms and downstairs.

Lincoln looked at them and nodded "I coming, go ahead" he told them and they took off like rocket's, running downstairs almost at neck breaking speed, he smiled and sighed a bit as he turned to the readers "today is Christmas and everyone is excited but... I haven't really been that good, you see last week I had accidentally broke Luna number 1 axe, accidentally ruin one of luan gigs and almost made her lose her job's, and so on... Point is I have almost ruined something of everyone's but!" He said with a smile "I will make up for it today heh they don't call me the man with the plan for nothing" he said as he went downstairs "but first gifts" he grinned and started to join everyone, ripping open his gifts along with everyone else

Lori had gotten a new phone, make up, clothes

Leni had gotten a new dress and new clothing materials

Luna had gotten some mick swagger cd, rock n roll shirts and some punk rock clothes

Luan gotten a new dummy, a comedy videos, and new gag gifts

Lynn had gotten some sport equipment, weights, and a helmet

Lincoln had gotten some new game's, comics, clothes.

Lucy had gotten a old vampire movie and a new diary.

Lana had gotten another pet snake, a handed down bike

Lola had gotten a new dress, make up, and a new princess teairra

Lisa had gotten a new laboratory

And lily had gotten some toys and some learning DVDs

Everyone was excited and happy as they played and looked at their stuff, so entertained as they was all about to leave to play with their stuff, Lincoln jumped up, getting on the coffee table "wait!! " he yelled making everyone jump and look at him

"What is it Lincoln" Lori asked

"Yeah, I wanted to play with my stuff!" Laun protest, everyone else was protesting as well until their mom and dad had quiet them down, giving Lincoln everyone attention

Lincoln had thank them as he had looked around "I just wanted to say... I sorry... These past few months I haven't been the best brother... Luna I had accident broke your favorite axe... Luan, I almost ended your birthday business, lola I almost ruin your chance at winning one of your beauty pageant-"

"Like is there a point in all this" Lori interpreted, everyone else nodding, confused about where this was going

"Yes there is a reason Lori... Everyone I sorry... I been a pretty crappy brother to you all..." he said as he looked down sadly before looked at them and smile "that why I hope you accept these presents I got for all of you" he said as he ran upstairs, leaving a even more confused family downstairs

Everyone looked at Lincoln come down the staircase with a trash bad, he placed the trash bad down on the coffee table "so you got us trash?" Lola said but he had ignored her

Lincoln had put out a USB drive and stuck it into the tv before looking at Luna "Luna" he said as everyone had looked at him "I want to say I so sorry for breaking your favorite axe, I know how much you have loved it, I hope you accept this gift" he said as he grabbed the remote and selected some files before picking a video as it had took up the whole tv for everyone to see

The video started with Lincoln face as it was a recording of himself as it was outside during the day "hey Luna, i wanted to say I so sorry for what I did to your favorite guitar, I know you said you forgave me but, I just couldn't stand it knowing all I could say is sorry so... " the recording started to move around before a face pop up making everyone but Lincoln gasp loudly "hello Luna, love" a natural british accent said

"m-m-m-m-mick s-s-swagger! H-how..." Luna couldn't help but stutter as her eyes had almost pop out of her skull from shock

"Your brother had told me what happened, and how sorry he was. Lincoln also told me how you have music in your blood and how you became who you are by the power of music, how you love all my work, and how you had help him and his friend made their first concerts one they will remember forever" mick swagger said with a laugh "but don't forget the most important thing about being in a band is having fun, music can change lives, love. don't ever forget that" he said as he smiled "I expect greatness from you heh maybe one day I will be asking for YOUR autograph" he smiled before the video ended

The room was dead silent, Lincoln had slowly looked back at everyone as they had shocked faces before he and everyone else had looked at Luna to see she had tears running down her face, trying to hold back sobs. Luna had ran to him and hug him tightly which he had gladly returned as he had rubbed her back, feeling her hiccup, she had finally pulled back, looking at him with nothing but pure love and a smile which he had returned "t-thank y-you so much... " Luna had said trying not the cry again.

Lincoln smiled and hugged her one last time before pulling away, going to the trash bag and pulled out a large purple present before giving it to her, she had took it and wiped her tears and was about to open it but Lincoln stopped her "wait, I want everyone to open their stuff in order" he said as everyone else nodded, Luna had stayed beside Lincoln, not wanting to leave his side.

Lincoln had went to the trash bag and randomly pulled out a small piece of wrapped paper before handing it to Lana which she had took it, looking at it confused

"I will explain once you open it so be careful opening it" he said as she nodded before pulled out a small box before handing it to Lori, he pulled out a black middle size box and gave it to it Lucy... Everyone was given a box, all different sizes and different weights.

Lincoln took a deep breath and looked at Lori "Lori, you open your first" he said as she started to open it "I sorry about the gift Bobby had got you and I broke it" he said as everyone watch her gasp, pulling out a perfume bottle

"L-l-lincoln h-how" she said shocked but he just smiled before looking at luan

"Luan your turn" he said and she opened it, it was a DVD titled 'the greatest comedians of all time' there was also a folded piece of paper, she picked it up and opened it up and held back a gasp as it was flyer for her birthday business with her on the cover in one of her many costumes along her business information "I sorry for almost ruining your business because I had let all the fame go to my head" he said and before she said anything he looked at Lucy

"Your turn, Lucy " he said as she open the box and pulled out a old black book as it was a book about demons and how to summon them

"If I had a heart and tears, it was be overflowing with pure joy " Lucy said as he could see the corner of her mouth rise up, hugging the book

"Hmmm... Lisa" he said as she fixed her glasses making a statement about it being unnecessary for such trivia things but had opened it anyway, she gasp as it was a small test tube of adamantium.

One by one everyone had opened their gifts, Lynn had gotten a pair of golden autograph boxing glove signed by laila ali, leni had gotten a original dress from tyra banks in her size, lola had gotten a studded princess staff, leni had gotten a real street sign that had her name on it, Lana had a piece of paper with a phone number on it which her confused her even more but Lincoln had told her to wait, lily had gotten a new dancing robot this time with volume control, and Luna had gotten one of Mick swagger guitar in a woodend glass case that had his autograph and VIP tickets to his next concerts which had caused her to break down, giving Lincoln a death hug as she continue to cry out of pure shock and joy.

Minutes pass after Luna had pulled back, sobbing but tried to hold it back the best she could, Lincoln had rubbed her back to comfort her before he had looked at Lana "you are probably wondering what that number is right" he said and she nodded, looking at it "well watch this, it will explain" he said as he pulled away from Luna and grabbed the remote before selecting some new files, clicking a file and a video started

The video showed Lana and lola riding in lola princess car as they was drive around but stopped suddenly with lola groaning "Lana this is going to slow! Making it go faster!" Lola commanded, Lana had ran to the garage and came back with her toolbox before she started to work on it, seconds later she had hoped back in and slammed on the gas pedal before they had zoom off with insane speed, yelling and laughing at how fast they was going.

The family laughed at the video before another started

 _Their dad was mowing the back yard before the yard mowing had broke down, smoke had started to come out of the engine, their dad had got off and had kicked it before he started to yell, hopping around holding his foot, Lana had came and open it up before she started to work on it, a few moments later she had fixed it before she had got on it and started to drive it as it ran smoothly_

"Lincoln want do that have to do with anything that involved this number " Lana said but Lincoln had just told her to wait and to keep watching.

Another video started but this time it was a video of Lana hero, Bobbie Fletcher and she was sitting in a chair in her dressing room "hello Lana" she smiled and waved at the screen "I wish I had more time for this I really do but sadly I don't but listen to me. Your brother had sent me some videos and had told me how you are one of the best and greatest handyman he even knew and how I am your hero and after watching the videos you he had sent... I have to agree hehe once you turn 18 and still interested in mechanics then give me a call" she said as she smiled and winked "you might even be able to teach my crew so new tricks" she said before waving at the screen "see you soon, bye Lana loud" she said before the video ended.

Lincoln had look at Lana an she had looked shocked, looking at the piece of paper with wide eye's "B-b-bobbie F-f-fletcher" she said as she thought this was all a dream or a mean joke but after seeing Mick swagger she knew it wasn't.

 **LMOA I CAN'T PUT ANYMORE... GO TO THE NEXT PART OF THIS**


	9. Christmas special part 2

**Lmao I can't believe I actually ran out of space... anyway here is the rest of the Christmas special**

"I hope you all forgive me, I know I can be selfish at times and sometimes break your stuff but I never mean to, I love you all and the last thing I want is for anyone of you to hate me" Lincoln said sadly, the girls looked at him with tears in their eyes as they ran to him and hugged him tightly, telling him how sorry they are and how they didn't deserve to have such an amazing brother like him and how they had loved him so much, Lincoln had cried and hugged them back and the girls cried just as well as they continue to hug him.

Once everyone was finished crying they had pulled back with smiles on their faces and love in their eye's, "where and how did you get all our stuff little dude?" Luna asked and everyone else nodded wondering how he got all of their stuff because they knew just one of their gifts had cost more then $100 if not more.

Lincoln had smile and looked at them, slowly starting to explain his wide adventure he had went on, the girl had listened with awe.

 **Hehe I going to end it there, I hope you guys enjoy this Christmas special also I am still working on this fanfic but I just having a small writer block, hmmm I might just start a huge loud house one-shot stories so comment ALL THE SHIP'S YOU WANT TO SEE hehe but anyway marry early Christmas XOXO ;)**


	10. chapter 7

Lincoln and Lynn was downstairs along with the rest of their sisters as they was all caught up in their own things, that gave Lincoln a rare opportunity to play his game, him and lynn playing one of Lincoln game's, Lincoln laughing at the button mashing Lynn while he knew the game and knew combos and all their powers, while Lynn just knew the basic controls

"Quit cheating!" Lynn yelled as she started to shake the control madly, slamming different buttons while Lincoln started to do his finisher

"Ultra combo!" Lincoln cheered as he won and started do his victory dance, thrusting his hips outside while doing his rock n roll pose, lynn looked at him madly and the others had saw this and made sure they was a safe distance away from her for when she blew up, they all remembered how mad and aggressive she gotten when she had became second in family game night

"L-lincoln" Lana said nervously as she watched Lynn slowly stand up

"Ha I guess I was to much for you heh maybe you need more practice before you take on the champ" Lincoln gloated, his sisters looked at him wide eyed as they knew he just sealed his fate, reality had rush back to him as he just remember who he was talking to

Lincoln gulp and slowly looked at a red in the face, Lynn who was breathing like a raging bull who was in a room filled with red, he gulp and took a step back, she took a step forward as he and everyone else could feel the rage that was pouring out of her, causing him to sweat bullets.

Lynn had looked at Lincoln, squeezing her fist tightly as she had saw the fear in his eye's making her eye's widened a bit, she took a deep shaky breathe and slowly let it out before she had forced a small smile "g... good g-game" she said though clenched teeth, she turned and made her way to her shared room, slamming the door.

Everyone was flabbergasted, Lincoln gulped and looked at everyone else, they looked back at him.

Lynn was in her shared room, doing push ups, trying to burn off the pent up energy she was about to release on Lincoln but she had stopped herself, she seen how scared he was and after what they been through she didn't want her anger to get the better of her and hurt her love and ruin their relationship that had just started.

Her phone had went off causing her to get up and grabbed it, it was a message from Lincoln, which had filled her with mixed emotions but she had opened it anyway and read it

" _Lynn, I'm sorry for bragging it wasn't a fair match. I sorry please forgive me and please don't be mad at me_ "

Lynn read it and smiled a bit before she had reply back to him

" _I forgive you hun, it is hard to stay mad at you but I pick the next game we play_ "

She had hit send and a moment later she had heard something going off on the other side of the door, she arched a brow and went to it and quickly open the door, Lincoln was standing in front of the door looking at his phone before he had looked at her

"O-oh hey Lynn" he said with a small smile which she had returned, he had put his phone back into his pocket while looking at her "w-would you like a message" he said which had shocked her as it was out of the blue but she had smiled and nodded

"Yeah sure, but in your room" she said walking pass him and into his room while she had smirked and stripped naked, looking back at a shocked Lincoln "well, what are you waiting for heh hurry up" she said while closing his door to make sure no one had accidentally came up the stairs and saw her naked, especially in her brother room

Lincoln had gulp and looked around before going to his room, opening his door he saw Lynn on his bed, on her back with her arms behind her head "about time heh thought you got scared" she said laughing quietly while Lincoln had walked to the bed, Lynn had turned on her stomach while laying her head on his pillow

Lincoln had took a deep breath and cracked his knuckles as he had placed his hands on her neck. This wasn't the first time he had gave Lynn a message, actually he was the go-to-person for a good message, living with 10 girls can be stressful so he had started to give everyone a message from time to time, even Lisa so that was one of the things he was good at.

Lynn had smiled and bit her lip as she had let Lincoln do his magic, which she had deeply appreciated "it been awhile since you gave me a message huh" she said as she gasp and moan in bliss as she had felt something pop in her back and a title wave of pleasure had wash over her, she had dropped her face back onto Lincoln's pillows and let him work

"Y-yeah, it have been" Lincoln said licking his dry lips as he had slowly worked out the kinks in her body, after a few minutes and a few pop of bones with earned a blissful moan as she had went limp against the bed, he had finished and Lynn had sat up

Lynn had turned and looked at Lincoln with a toothy grin as her body had felt completely amazing, she had smile and sat up as she had went and grabbed her shorts and her shirt, "strip" she said to him as she had slowly pulled her shorts up and pulled her shirt back on.

Lincoln had looked at her and had slowly did as he was told, he had stripped down to nothing but his underwear, a bit disappointed that Lynn had put her clothes back on, she had turned and looked him "heh you need to be punished but I guess also rewarded as well, so be it" she said as she had walked to him, grabbing his waist and kissed him.

Lincoln had held back a moan as he had kissed her back, opening his open mouth and letting her tongue slide in and wrapped itself around his tongue, earning a moan.

Lynn had smile and continued to kiss Lincoln, holding onto his hips while she had started to suck on his tongue and had felt him melt against her, she pulled back and lean toward his ear, biting on his earlobe a bit causing him to let out a small gasp "who my good girl" she said in his ear, feeling his hard cock against her

"M-me" Lincoln moan, pressing his hard cock against her thigh, biting his lip as he was pushed onto his bed while Lynn had sat on his stomach

Lynn smirked and pushed her ass against Lincoln's hard cock but that was it, enjoying had cute he had looked under her, she had looked at his body, seeing the 2 hickeys on his collarbones, she lean down and started to lick at him nipples causing him to turn red.

"l-lynn" he said quietly while lynn had ignored him and started to licked up his chest and stopped at his neck, biting on it. Lincoln had whimper and grabbed her hips as his body had started to get hot and his cock was throbbing against her ass

Lynn had sat up, looking at him and smirked darkly "for now on you can't touch yourself without permission " she said and he had looked at her shocked

"W-what!?" He said confused and shocked while Lynn justed laughed quietly

"Heh calm down, your can piss and take a bath and stuff like that but sexually... I own you heh consider this your punishment" she said while licking his neck

Lincoln had gluped a bit "w-what if I touch myself without your permission" he asked while lynn had look at him

"I will punish you heh so don't " she said while she had kissed him, both of them was unknowing being watched a pair of wide eye's, shocked at what was going on

 **There was go! Chapter 7 is finished. Sorry about the long update, you know how it is, a week after Christmas so you was to keep playing with your new stuff, I will try to update more but I am literally writing 4 fanfics at the same time. also I planning on writing a one-shot fanfic so go ahead and comment all the ships you want to see**

 **OMG I ALSO FORGOT.**

 ** _HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!_**


	11. AN (07-10 13:53:08)

**_hey guys, what up. sorry I haven't been updating this fanfic, I stopped because I didn't liked it, it was supposed to be dead or deleted but I could just never bring myself to delete it... but I am still seeing a lot of love and support for it, and that it is amazing_**

.

 ** _So that why I will keep working on it once I'm finished with my other fanfic I'm currently working on, also looking back at it, I had seen a LOT of mistakes so that why instead of deleting the whole thing and starting new, I will just edit and update all of the chapters instead, so that save time_**.

 ** _I will post another update when I start to work on it again, but until than go enjoy some of my other fanfics_**


	12. AN2

Okay so this is a mass message, meaning I'll be posting this on a few other fanfics I'm still working on but anyway. I got some good and sad news.

The good news is that I'm done with "no second chance" so I can now start working on my other fanfics like.

Lincoln darkness

The darkest secrets

The mafia house

Welcome to the family.

The sad news is I'm done with "no second chance" heh because I been working on it for about a year and a half, so it kinda suck I'm done with it but anyway

I'll be changing each of these messages so it fit the fanfic I will be posting the message in, so some the message will be different but more or less they will mean the same thing heh.

now regarding this fanfic, who want me to pick it back up because, I actually seen a surprising amount of comments asking when is the next update, but that was then and this is now, so if y'all want me to pick it back up then I will but I'll be changing a lot of stuff around


End file.
